Wicked Wonderland
by Havokk
Summary: Cosmina and her companion, Alannah Corlette investigate strange disappearances that all have one thing in common, a white rabbit. Cosmina and Alannah discover that the sources of these disappearances is a killer far more wicked than they could ever imagine. Part Two of Travels of a Time Lady.
1. Alex

**August, 5, 2013**

Alex was just your average teenage girl. She was pretty, popular, had lots of friends and of course she had the latest phone. Alex was walking home from her friend's house. She had spent the day at the mall with her girlfriends before heading to Maria's house for dinner with the rest of her friends. After they all ate, they dispersed. Most of Alex's friends were picked up by their parents but Alex decided to walk home since she only lived a few blocks away. After telling her friends goodbye, she set off.

Alex had been walking for some time when she saw something white speed by in a blur. At first she thought it was her imagination but then it happened a second time. On the third time, it didn't move as quickly. Alex could barely make out what it was but she assumed it was a stray cat. Stray cats were fairly common in the neighborhood now that the crazy cat lady who lived at the end of the street had passed away. Alex shrugged off the strange encounter and kept walking.

Alex was about to turn the corner into her street when a white blur sped past her again. This time, it stopped in the middle of her path and she was able to get a better look at it. It was not a stray cat as she had previously thought but a harmless white rabbit. Alex cautiously approached it. The rabbit didn't move. It sat there, its pale pink nose twitching. The rabbit sat there gazing expectantly at Alex. Alex bent down to pet the rabbit's head. Suddenly it darted away in the direction that Alex had come.

Alex stood there for a moment debating whether she should follow it or not. In the end, she took off in the direction the rabbit had gone. She figured she may as well since she didn't have anything else going on. The shoes she wore were ill fitted for running but Alex somehow managed to catch up to the rabbit. She made her way towards it but it darted away again. Alex chased after the rabbit without a hesitation ignoring the throbbing pain of her feet. By this time, Alex was no longer in in the neighborhood that she knew but Alex was oblivious to this fact as she continued to pursue the rabbit. It would stop for a brief moment giving Alex enough time to catch up and approach it. Just as she was about to pet it, the rabbit would run away. This continued for quite some time until the rabbit stopped at the base of a large oak tree. Alex carefully approached anticipating the rabbit to run away when she approached but it simply sat there. She bent down to pet it only to find herself suddenly falling through a hole in the ground.

Alex fell for what felt like an eternity before reaching the bottom. She landed pretty hard but fortunately she was uninjured. She stood up only to be hit by something from behind. Alex collapsed to the ground. Before she lost consciousness, Alex swore she heard wicked laughter.


	2. Agnes and Anna Pt1

Agnes was that stereotypical cat lady who lived in the neighborhood. She lived at the end of the street with her cats: Mittens, Socks, Whiskers, Jane, Tails, Candy, Luna, Peter, Jack, Muffins and Henry. She was a kind old lady who gladly welcomed guests into her home or her yard. In fact, the neighborhood kids were often seen playing or munching on freshly baked chocolate chip cookies in her yard.

The news of Agnes' disappearance had come to a shock to the neighborhood as she was well known and beloved by everyone who lived in the neighborhood. The discovery of her mangled skeleton had haunted the inhabitants of her neighborhood. The police never discovered the identity of her killer because there had only been one witness. The witness, a ten year old girl named Anna provided no clues to the identity of the killer because every time she was questioned she rambled on about a white rabbit and a hole at the base of a maple tree. Neither of these was considered to be good leads as the police couldn't find any rabbits in the area let alone a white one. In addition to this, the police had already investigated the maple tree as it was where Agnes' remains had been found.


	3. Agnes and Anna Pt2

**August, 5, 2010**

Agnes was resting in her chair. The neighborhood kids had come by earlier and she had made them chocolate chip cookies and freshly squeezed lemonade. Agnes had just finished cleaning up the kitchen and had sat down to rest for a moment.

Agnes heard shouting outside. She slipped on her shoes and stepped outside. A girl was chasing a white rabbit. Agnes recognized the girl as Anna. No one else was around so Agnes decided to follow Anna to make sure that she was safe.

The girl chased after the white rabbit for quite a while. Agnes followed behind as quickly as she could, concerned for the girl's safety. The rabbit eventually stopped near a large maple tree. It slowly moved towards a large rabbit hole at the foot of the tree.

Anna continued to pursue the rabbit. She didn't notice the hole at the foot of the tree. Anna kept moving closer and closer to the maple tree. Agnes realized with horror that Anna was going to fall into the hole because she was focused on the rabbit instead of her surroundings.

"Watch out sweetheart!" Agnes shouted worriedly.

Anna turned around to face Agnes. She had a confused look on her face. "What's wrong ma'am?"

"There is a large hole by that old maple tree. If you aren't careful, you could fall in."

"Sorry ma'am. I'll be more careful." Anna continued to move towards the tree. She stumbled and almost fell into the hole.

"You shouldn't play by that tree at all. It is too dangerous."

"I'll be OK ma'am."

"You almost fell into the hole. I'll take you back to your mother."

"OK ma'am." Anna was disappointed but she didn't protest. She began to back away from the hole. A white blur darted past her, almost knocking her down. (What was that?) She thought. Anna didn't have time to react as the blur slammed into Agnes with a hard enough of a force that Agnes fell into the hole. Anna began to panic. She began calling out for help. "Help! Someone fell into a hole by the tre-" The rest of what Anna was going to say was cut off as she was hit from behind. Anna fell into the rabbit hole.

Agnes fell for what felt like an eternity before hitting the ground. The plant life that she landed on cushioned her fall preventing any injury. Agnes was about to get up when Anna landed on the ground beside her. Agnes got up and helped Anna to her feet.

"Where are we ma'am?"

"I don't know dear."

(Welcome to Wicked Wonderland Anna and Agnes.) A voice said in their minds. Anna screamed when she heard the voice. Agnes didn't even flinch but instead held the girl trying to comfort her.

"Who are you?" Agnes demanded.

(You'll find out soon. Unfortunately only one of you will survive this experience.)

"I won't let you hurt Anna." Agnes said defiantly.

(I never said I was going to hurt her. Although I must admit that I was going to eat her until you came along. You were so close to stopping me. It's such a shame really.)

"If you aren't going to hurt Anna, then how is only one of us going to survive?"

(I did promise that I wouldn't harm Anna but I never said anything about you. Since you almost ruined everything, I will eat you instead!)

It was all over in an instant. Screams could be heard briefly before Agnes was no more.

(I do intend to keep my word. I shall return you to the surface Anna but you must never return to Wicked Wonderland. If you do, you shall meet the same fate as Agnes.)

Through her tears, Anna promised never to return. The killer returned Anna and what remained of Agnes to the base of the maple tree. Anna was able to walk away from the encounter without a scratch but the others who came after her were not as lucky.


	4. Adam

**July, 5, 2011**

Adam was your typical high school jock. He was good looking and very popular. He was the captain of the football team and his girlfriend was the captain of the cheer leading squad.

The white rabbit had some difficult leading Adam astray but when it took one of Adam's medals, the jock ran off in pursuit of it. The rabbit hopped down the street with Adam's medal in its mouth. It hopped towards its new hideout. The rabbit gradually led the boy to the base of a large oak tree.

Adam tried to grab his medal from the rabbit but he failed. The rabbit jumped into a hole at the base of the tree. Adam contemplated following the rabbit. In the end, he decided to since the medal was from when his team won the state championship.

Adam reached into the rabbit hole. Something grabbed him and pulled him into the hole. Adam was prepared for this and suddenly found himself falling down the rabbit hole. He hit the ground hard but fortunately, he was ok. Adam got up and looked around, trying to find the rabbit. He failed to locate it and was about to give up when he heard a voice in his head.

 _Welcome to Wicked Wonderland, Adam. I have decided that from now on, I shall test my victims with a game. Don't look be afraid….yet. I used to immediately devour my victims. At least you will have a chance at survival_.

Adam was very athletic guy so he was very confident in his ability to win. "What are the rules?"

 _You have to run as fast as you can. My associates and I will track you. If we find you, you will be eaten. If you happen to last seven days without being found then you get to live._

Once he heard the rules, Adam's confidence wavered. Normally he played for a trophy or a medal not for his life. "What happens if I don't want to play?"

 _What happens? You don't have a choice. You will play or you will die. You will get a minute head start before we come for you. Your time starts now!_

The terrified jock took off running. Unfortunately, a purple blur slammed into him. Adam slumped to the ground. The last thing he remembered before he lost consciousness was that the purple blur was in fact a purple cat with a devious, fanged grin closing in for the kill. The cat devoured the jock before vanishing.

The White Rabbit was disappointed that the Cheshire Cat had found Adam first. He was disappointed until he decided he would simply find a new victim. Maybe this time the White Rabbit would be the one to eat him or her….


End file.
